When Fire plays with Fire
by Chi No Magetsu
Summary: Rating will change! Better summary, sorta, inside. Just me, my friends and true happenings...R AND R PLZ!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okies people, this is a story! points to the text ya..I know...You know what a story is...I'm not dumb...der...well, anyway. Everything in this fic is authentic. Sept for the characters, that I don't own..they change alittle. It's me and muh bestest best friend Elizabeth. We are very weird, and we can't help it. Just read if you wanna know how my life is/was, from before I moved to now...sigh oh, and I want to go back to Louisiana...I hate Florida..sorreh all yous Florida people..I'm just not good for this state!

Chapter 1: Muh POV: First Day of Summer, the Meeting of the guys

I was actually happy for once. Oh my. Me? Katie Mutz (yes that's muh real name) was happy..! The world is ending as we know it! I had planned a short weekend with Elizabeth (sorreh liz hope ya don't mind me using your real name). We were going to go places with Amy.

I sat by my bedroom window for only a moment. The sight of my yard disgusted me. I turned away from the window and petted mt black cat Crash who had just decided to sulk into my room and up to me. "You better not piss in here while I'm gone fatty..." I told him. That's when there was a knock at my door.

I blinked and stood up, adjusting my clothes and walking to the door. I opened it, and there stood Amy, in a dark navy blue t-shirt and jeans, and Elizabeth in a black t-shirt and jeans as well. The only thing that was different about us I guess was our t-shirts, of which mine was red.

"Yo!" Amy greeted.

I instantly laughed some, " Lets get this show on the road..." I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, locking the knob as I walked out.

We all gathered into the car, Amy in the front next to her Dad, and me and Liz in the back.

Amy automatically played on of her odd cds that she was bent on getting me to listen too, I zoned out on whatever was playing, and looked out the window.

At Amy's Dad's

We poped open a few glass bottled root beer things and went out side for a walk. (A/n: ok this is where 2 ygo charas come in...we didn't acctually meet anyone on the walk though...-.-;;) We laughed and joked, our funny antics echoing around the neighborhood. We reached what we called the "No stop stop sign" because of the fact that it looked like someone had poured bleach on it, so it didn't say stop anymore, Amy froze and Liz and I bumped into her.

"What's with you woman..?" Liz asked.

"Check it out!" she pointed to two boys standing at the other end of the very short street that ran adjacent to the "no stop stop sign".

I looked up after glaring at the ground for amoment, mentally cursing gravity for its pain, and the fact that I lost my bottle cap which I wanted to collect for some unknown reason. My brown eyes widened when I saw the two teens standing at the corner.

"What the hell..! No kids live in this rundown piece of" Liz poked my arm suddenly, giving me a look that said my voice was too loud. She glanced back over to the teens then back at me, "Lets go poke them!" she hyped up.

"Yes..lets!" Amy screetched.

I sighed, and took a small sip from my soda, " Fine...". We walked over to them.

"Yo people!" Amy greeted them. Appearently scaring the hell out of the platnium blonde that stood with his back to us. He jumped and turned around, " Hello..."

The other boy sent a glare at me, " What the fuck are you looking at..? Got a staring problem..?" I growled, a headache forming in the back of my head.

"No..." the boy hissed back, his hand flowing up through his white bangs.

I rolled my eyes and Amy gave me her famous: "Stop-being-a-bitch-or-you'll-ruin-my-chance-at-getting-a-boyfriend-" look. And I siped down another bit of my soda, as did Liz.

"I'm Amy!" Amy smiled at the boys.

"Liz.." Elizabeth said nochalantly.

They both looked at me, and I gave them my famous: " Don't-look-at-me-like-that-you-know-I'm-shy" look and Liz nodded, "And she be's Katie." I nodded to her remark.

"Well why can't she talk for herself, I know she can!" The white haired tenn growled.

"shut up buddy..." me and Liz said strangely at the same time. "ESP!" we all giggled.

"Well, I'm Marik." the blonde smiled halfly at us.

"Bakura.." the other mumbled after Marik nudged him in the side.

"Cool..." we had been walking for awhile now, just around the block and stuff, talking with our new friends and everything.

Everyone just looked at me oddly for just saying that out of the middle of no where. I sighed and chucked my bottle into the woods, Liz alomst made hers in the woods, but the bottle fell miserably into the ditch, and Amy's shattered on the road, causing a load noise and all of us to freak out suddenly.

"It's getting dark guys..we should head back..." Amy said half worried.

"Awww...do we haf ta..?" Liz asked comically.

"Who wants to go back there..?" I asked, making it a joke by asking sarcastically.

"Not me.."

"Me either..but we have to..you know how my dad is..."

I suddenly remebered something that could benifit in our memories, " Amy..gimme the camera..." I ordered, hurrying her as she pulled it from her pocket. I smiled evilly and turned towards our new members of our hellion group, " Say cheese or the monkies will rape you with spoons!" I laughed remembering the day at school when this dude Drew walked around during P.E. with Ben and kept rambling on how he got raped with a spoon and that he had the spoon in his bookbag. The two boys looked at me like I was crazy but stood still and I took the picture.

"there!" I smiled handing the thing that I dubbed "The Soul Taker" back to Amy.

"Well, maybe we'll see each other tomorrow..?" Marik said, slipping his hands into his pockets of the khaki cargos he had on.

"Sure why not...you can meet us at the movies tomorrow...around ..umm..what was it.." I started, cursing my memory for failing me.

"Three.." Liz said.

"Yup..three.."Amy smiled.

"Alright. If we can, we'll see you there.." Marik smiled warmly at us that had our hearts and insides turning to mush. He and Bakura began to walk away and we smiled at them and waved as they walked.

Taking a short cut back to her dads, we arrived five minuets earlier then when we usually do. We settled down with our tv dinners and some rented anime, planning to stay up for along while more.

(A/n: what did you think..? I know there's not much of the ygo charas in the first chapter, but there will be...loads more of them in future chappies! Read and Review!)


	2. Amy's Dad Acuses Me and Liz

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter...-sigh-...well here's what happens the next day, enjoy..oh yeah..Please no flames! -.-;; If I get flames..I won't update..on anystories..then a mob will stalk my house but I don't care...so all you reviewers who love me pray that I don't get any flames!

Chapter 2: Amy's dad acused Liz and me...

For some really odd reason we all had gotten up really early the next day. It took me and Liz forever to wake up. Amy was bouncing off the walls in her preppy way, right after she woke up. We had a quick breakfast and watched some T.V.

It was around 3 or 4 in the afternoon when we had to go. We didn't get to go to the movies, but Amy's dad offered to run us to Liz's house.

He threw a hissy fit when we got there though. Liz's mom wasn't home. I mean come on! The chick was a nurse! Would you expect her to be at home every waking moment..? Well, Liz called he mom and asked her if it was alright if Amy and I spent the night there, which ofcourse she said yes. I called my mom and ended up getting bitched out for some reason but I got to stay, and Amy's dad ended up taking her home after talking to her outside for a moment and letting her come inside to say good bye.

She walked in with an odd look on her face and I stopped pouring a drink and looked at her, and Liz looked away from the cupboard and at her.

"My dad thinks were doing drugs..so I can't stay.."

"WHAT!" I half yelled.

"That's the biggest load!" Liz growled.

"Yeah, well he said that we were burning plastic because of Caitlyns mistake on the oven," she pointed to the pot on the oven that had burnt Ramen Noodles in it. "He thinks that you two are drugies.." with that she waved goodbye and left.

"Jackass..." Me and Liz mumbled.

We went outside and sat on her somewhat of a porch. I sat in the lawn chair looking deal and Liz sat in the old popasaun(sp?) chair.

"I can't believe that!" I shrieked.

"Who would be dumb enough to say something like that!" Liz hissed, after wards loking up out to the street. I heard her gasp and I looked up as well, my eyes widened, "Oh my god..."

We stared for a moment then Liz jumped up, " Hey!" she yelled happily.

I followed by standing up and waving rapidly along with her.

The objects, oh no I didn't just refer to them as objects, turned around and one waved back.

Me and Liz jumped off the porch and walked up to them, "Hey Marik! Bakura! I thought you guys lived over by Bitch str- I mean Beach street.." I said.

"No, we were just visiting a few friends. And now were here..what are you two doing here..?" Marik asked, smiling again like he did the night before.

"I live here.." Liz smiled halfly.

"And I'm staying the night..." I followed.

"I take it you didn't go to the movies then..?" Bakura spoke up.

It took me and Liz by suprise and we jumped, "Holy crap he speaks!" Liz laughed.

Marik laughed lightly.

"Blame the monkies!" I said smiling, half laughing in the process.

Liz cracked up even more.

"So would you two like to go for a walk..?" Marik asked suddenly out of no where.

"You don't have to be nice...you can be like him ya know..." Liz put her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah you could..besides you don't look like a very nice person..." I said stepping up and staring at him for a moment, " And you definetly haven't been reaped by spoons..."

Liz cracked up and I began laughing shortly after. Marik and Bakura stood there, odd looks on their faces.

Liz suddenly stopped laughing, " Squeak! for I command you!" she poked Bakura in the side.

The boy jumped slightly, but no sound. " AWWWW..you don't squeak..."

"Bet Victor could make him squeak..."

"But Victor wouldn't rape him...like we would..."

Liz and I laughed so hard we were clutching our sides. And suddenly we heard the phone ring from inside.

"I swear...If that's him.." I said trying to stop laugh.

Liz bounded inside laughing.

"That was a joke right..?" Bakura asked me, sounding alittle shooken up.

"No.." I joked.

Bakura sweatdropped. "I'm kidding..yes it was a joke.."

Liz came back outside with the phone up to her ear. She gave me an odd look.

"Who is it!" I demanded half playfully, jumping alittle in front of her.

"Our rapist.." she smirked.

"Victor!" I screamed, and burst out laughing. I'd only mey him once and I had to admit, he sounded funny fro mwhat Liz told me about him.

Liz suddenly put the phone against her shoulder, " Dude! Do you want him to come over?"

"Sure..?" I said confused. Then I looked over to Marik and Bakura, " But THEY have to stay and he can't rape them!" I smiled.

She tiltedd the phone back up, " Yeah come over..." she said then hung up.

"He knows where you live..!" I shrieked, jumping behind Marik.

"Um yeah...?" Liz said confused like.

"Save meh!" I nuzzled my face against his shoulders, play hiding.

Liz laughed alittle. Bakuras eyes grew wide, " Marik..umm...you're-"

"Shut it." Marik snapped.

I paused for a moment, " What..?" I looked up at Marik, he was looking straight forward and a light shade of pink occupied his cheeks.

"Geh!" I shrieked and jumped away from Marik.

Later...

We all sat in the middle thingy of Liz's road, and I jumped behind the tree when I saw a red car come around the corner.

Liz stood up as the car stopped by us. I slowly slinked out from behind the tree and sat between Marik and Bakura," Hide me..." I whimpered jokingly.

"Red or Blue.." Victor asked as the car drove off.

"Red!" Liz screamed and jumped at him, attempting to grab the bottles of hair dye the teen had in his hands.

Victor swiftly somehow put both bottles in one hand and poked Liz's side. Her reaction was aloud squeak/scream like noise.

I jumped up and walked over to this "Victor" and poked him, of which he immitated the pillburry dough boy with a "Whoo hoo!" and I collasped into laughter.

(A/N: Ok, so this chapter is short...sorreh people..I just don't feel like writing...this chapter is bringing back all my bad memories...But then again..you're gonna be reading those "bad memories.." Well review..and remember..NO FLAMES! (aka bad comments, mean remarks, etc.)


	3. Black Roses

(A/N: Okies! Hello people! I've had to ask my friend to refresh me on what happened later that day so...here we go!)

Chapter 3: Black roses

We stood in the middle thing, waving bye to Victor when his dad came back to get him. Liz waved frantically, and so did I but not for as long. As soon as the red car drove off Liz turned to me and came up with an idea, " Lets go for a walk..." she smiled. I nodded," Good idea.." we both turned to Marik and Bakura, " Whatta say..?" we asked.

They nodded, sorta, and so we began walking some, crossing back over to the street, and down to the other meridian, jumping over the ditch and onto the island like object. I grabbed hold of a low branch of a tree that Liz and I often went to, pulled around to the other side of the tree and placed my foot on the trunk and lifted myself up onto the tree. Liz did about the same with the brach across from mine. Marik and Bakura ducked under the branches and stood between them.

"You guys are like each others shadows.." Liz laughed.

Marik smiled alittle and Bakura frowned some.

"Chill out some bud..no need to be so...whatever the hell the word id.." Liz placed her hand on Bakuras head and ruffled his hair, causing Bakura to frown even more and even growl some.

Liz and I cracked up hearing him growl. Marik shook his head, holding back a laugh.

I swung my feet alittle and my shoes fell off, I looked down at them, pulled al eaf from the tree and attempted to throw it at my shoes. Liz laughed for a moment then suddenly stopped, " So what cha think about Victor..?" she asked.

"He's ok...I guess...But I did just meet him.." I never stopped once to think about what I had said then and how i said it.

"Yeah true.." Liz looked over into the yard across the street, glancing at the dog that ran around like a friggin maniac.

"Why were you telling him to ask me something..?" Curiousity had gotten to me.

"You'll see..."

I sighed knowing it was no use to try and ask any further. I stretched alittle and jumped down, slipping my shoees on, "Well, how about our walk now..?" I suggested. Liz nodded and jumped down as well.

We jumped back over the ditch and walked down the street. We didn't talk at all for a few moments. The silence finally got to us all.

"Why arre we being quiet..?" Marik asked.

"Hell if I know.." I shrugged.

"I'm bored..." Liz mumbled.

"Me too...theres nothing to do anymore...we might as well head back to your house..." I said, we had already walked around the block almost 3 times over in complete silence.

"Yeah.." we turned around and headed back to Liz's.

"Where were you?" Liz's mom shrieked, hearing us enter the front door.

"We went for a walk.." Liz answered.

"Next time tell me! I come home and you're not here you know you're suposed to call me."

Liz rolled her eyes and we walked into her room.

"Katies here..and some other friends..." Liz said before she shut her door.

Nothing was heard after that.

I sat on the edge of the bed and half glared at the tv for a moment, then I looked around like I always did. "Where's Jack...?" I asked (I think thats what you named him..)

"On top that.." she said pointing to the large glass container like shelf thing that was built into her wall in the corner.

I looked up, ofcourse not seeing much of anything but a blur, but I could sense it. Sitting there. My brain etcha-sketched the aura into a picture. The boy sitting there, smirking at me. I glared back. Suddenly hands grasped my shoulders and pulled me back. The sounds filled my ears again. Laughter. I began laughing when I felt hands tickle my sides. I hated to be tickled, but I was in a general bad mood so I needed a good laugh. I turned slightly to see who my tickler was. I nearly gasped. Marik. Then I noticed that Bakura had Liz in some kind of a grapler hold so she couldn't poke him.

Then, a loud knock came from the side of the wall. Liz's sister mumbled something from the other side.

"Cait! We're older! And we don't have to be quiet!" Liz shouted, attempting to poke Bakura again.

I jumped up suddenly, noticing the way Marik had me. From all my squirming and laughing his hands had come awfully close to my chest. I cleared my throat and fixed my clothed from their mangled postion and walked to the door, my sides aching with each step from laughing, "I'll be right back.." I said walking out of the room.

Later...

We were all sitting bundled up in various blankets, Liz laid on her stomach on her bed, Bakura sat next to her. I was on the floor, Marik next to me, for some odd reason, we all refused to leave each others sides. The show on TV had us laughing more. I didn't really pay much attention, seeing as I was having much more fun making stupid comments and jokes about the show along with Liz.

I looked up at the clock, " Aww..crap...you guys...have to go...Her mom isn't gonna let you stay the night..." I said sadly.

Marik and Bakura frowned but stood up, "We'll be back tomorrow.." Marik smiled, walking out the bedroom.

Liz and I smiled and waved to Bakura as he turned and left as well. We waited untill we heard the front door shut.

I turned to Liz, " That was awsome!" I laughed.

"Yeah! And they're soooooo cute!"

"It's a miracle!" I fake fainted, putting my hand on my forehead.

"But...what about Victor..? Don't you like him..?"

I sat up, blinked a few times. I didn't know yet. In my eyes he was ok...and his personality was good.

"I dunno...maybe...but he has a girlfriend doesn't he..?"  
"Had."

I looked at the floor, " I dunno Liz...Something about him I just don't like."

(A/N: I hope you liked! I had alittle trouble with this chapter. But yeah. Well, Review pweese!3 puppy dog eyes I will luff yous forever if yous do!...Okay..I know I'm scaring everyone now...well...anyway If you want more Review!)


	4. Chappie 4!

**Chapter FOUR!**

Sleep. Finally. Sleep. Sleep with an annoying tapping noise.

"Mmmhhmmmm Kat what are you doing..?" I heard Liz barely mumble.

"It ain't me..." I answered, sitting up, my vision spinning for a moment as my sleep deprivation headache began to come back.

The tapping continued. I was getting annoyed, "Liz..its coming from the window. You're closer..you look..."

"Damnit..." she mumbled, sleepily sitting up and rushing her hand through her already tasled hair. "What ever the fuck it is is gonna get it..." she hissed, throwing the

covers off. She turned around and stood on her knees reaching for the window. She pulled the blinds aside and winced, blinking her eyes.

I closed my eyes again and leaned back some. 45 Miutes of sleep didn't exactly provide enough energy...

"Holy Hell!" I heard Liz scream, my eyes shot open. "What?" I asked.

"Its them!" she shrieked, amzingly, out of her tiredness for a moment she jumped up. She rushed to her door and walked out. I shook my head and stood up. I, for some

reason couldn't remember who 'them' was...I followed.

Who ever they were, they were about to see us in our pajamas, something only my friends were allowed to see me in. Liz was wearing long pants and a sleeveless shirt

that had a kitty with a yellow feather sticking out of its mouth, I had borrowed her Happy Bunny pajamas. So I was wearing long pants and a speggettii strap shirt with a

blue bunny on it.

I ran my hands over my face as I reached the front door with Liz.

"Nice Jams." I heard Marik's voice taunt. My hands flew down from my face and my eyes widened.

"Fuck off.." I found myself saying.

"More like turn off..." Bakura laughed.

I shot him an evil glare, and reched out to slap him, but missed. I was too tired to have any aim what so ever.

Liz stood, hlaf asleep but in complete shook.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" She asked suddenly.

"Want to hang?" Marik asked.

"At what ever time it is? And on 45 minutes of sleep..." I looked at Liz and she looked at me. We knew how we could get when we were sleep deprived. Perverted. That

was the word. She flashed a smile and looked back at the boys, "Sure why not..." she stepped aside and let them in.

"Okay..I'm wondering..the tapping thing...who stood on who?"

"She means who was on top and who was on bottom.." Liz corrected me.

Both boys laughed. "I was on top." Marik smirked.

I doubled over laughing. I almost fell from the couch. Liz was leaning against the arm of the couch, laughing so hard she had to grab her sides.

After moments of laughing, I stood up and made my way to the kitchen, almost hitting the wall on my way. I listened as they continued talking. I opened the fridge grabbing

a can of soda and closing the door. And then I noticed a note. Peeling it off the fridge I read it as I made my way back to the living room.

"Liz...your mom's gone..." I sai handing her the note and popping open the drink.

"Woot!" she laughed, throwing the paper up and watching it float back down to the floor.

"And that means Cait is gone too..probably to a friends house."

"All alone in a house with two hot boys...fun..." I mumbled drinking down some soda.

"Yes! Very much so!" Liz gave them an evil smirk.

"Oh great..." Bakura mumbled.


End file.
